1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing cap intended for a reservoir containing a fluid or viscous fluid product (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a product of a fluid to viscous consistency) to be dispensed, as well as to a dispensing unit provided with such a cap. The cap is provided with a closing system capable of being opened for the dispensing of the product and of being closed for its preservation.